Screwface
Screwface is the main antagonist in the 1990 film Marked For Death. Screwface is revealed to be identical twin brothers. Both brothers are portrayed by Basil Wallace. Profile Screwface carries himself in a majestic, almost unearthly manner, and speaks to his men in frightening sermons whether encouraging or reprimanding them. He gets his name from his monstrous, animal-like facial expressions. He has an explosive temper and is not above beating or killing his own men for their failures. Screwface purports to have godlike shamanistic powers, which he uses to strike fear in the hearts of his men as well as his enemies. People believe that he can physically exist in several places at once, and thus is always watching everyone; in fact, he is actually a set of twin brothers posing as one man. As a result, his posse members are so scared of him they would rather fight to the death or kill themselves than face his unearthly wrath. Terrifying shamanistic magic rituals are his preferred method of executing his enemies. He almost always carries a sword concealed inside a shaman staff. Biography Screwface is a drug kingpin and the leader of a Jamaican "posse" (organized gang). After retired DEA agent John Hatcher returns to his family's neighborhood, he finds that Screwface's gang have taken over his territory. After Hatcher arrests one of Screwface's men, he and his gang take revenge by firing upon Hatcher's house and seriously injuring Hatcher's niece, Tracey. Hatcher becomes determined to kill Screwface and begins fighting back against the Jamaican Posse, leading him to be marked for death by Screwface himself. Later, Hatcher discovers that the Jamaican Posse would flee if Screwface were to die, since he is widely believed to possess magical powers. As well as this, Hatcher is given a clue to Screwface's power: he has two heads and four eyes. After nearly being killed by Screwface with a Molotov Cocktail, Screwface returns to his mansion in Jamaica and Hatcher secretly tracks him with some of his accomplices. After locating the mansion, Hatcher kills many of Screwface's men but is eventually captured by Screwface. Before he can kill him, Hatcher breaks free and overpowers a sword-wielding Screwface, grabbing his weapon and using it to slice the drug lord's genitals before decapitating him. Hatcher confronts the remaining members of the Jamaican Posse and displays Screwface's severed head to scare them into leaving his neighborhood. However, it is then revealed that "Screwface" is actually a set of identical twin brothers, and the one stationed in America is in fact the one responsible for the events that have transpired throughout the film. As the second Screwface appears and kills one of Hatcher's accomplices, his gang believe that his powers have allowed him to return from the dead and subsequently proceed to attack Hatcher. Once again, Hatcher kills many of the gang members before facing off against the other half Screwface in a swordfight. After a fierce battle, Hatcher manages to slash Screwface across the face before gouging his eyes out, then finally kills him by breaking his back over his knee and hurling him down an elevator shaft, where he is impaled on a large spike. Gallery Screwface 2.png|Screwface waking up startled Screwface 3.png|Screwface gathering the members of the Jamaican Posse to take revenge on John Hatcher Screwface 4.png|An infuriated Screwface ordering his men to kill Hatcher and his family Screwface 5.png|Screwface performing a ritual on Hatcher's sister before preparing to kill her Screwface 6.png|Screwface in his apartment Screwface 7.png|Screwface taunting Hatcher after capturing him in his mansion Screwface 8.png|Screwface's severed head is displayed before the Jamaican Posse Screwface 9.png|Screwface's identical twin brother reveals himself to Hatcher and his gang Screwface 10.png|Screwface engaging Hatcher in a sword fight Screwface 11.png|Screwface is thrown down an elevator shaft to his death Screwface's death.png|Screwface's corpse is left impaled on a large spike Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Category:Voodoo Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Legacy Category:Nameless